


To Calm a Storm

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: In a stormy night, two young nations have to calm themselves until their brother come to calm them and give them shelter from the raging storm.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	To Calm a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rangerchikin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/gifts).



> A gift work for my momma Chiku for she says she likes my family genre writing, and to drag her to hetalia ;)

**To Calm a Storm**

The storm is raging outside, the thunder just won’t stop blaring. The storm is quite big after all and the fact that it happens in the night make the storm looks scary, especially for the two siblings that are hugging each other in their room now. The condition of the house doesn’t make the storm any better, in between the sound of thunder those little children can hear the sounds of people arguing somewhere in the house. The youngest one, a Faroese girl, can’t stop crying softly as the storm and the sounds of people shouting outside their room scares here. Meanwhile the eldest one, an Icelander boy, tries to comfort his sister though he is feeling scared as well. He feels that as her elder sibling he has to do something to soother his sister though he feels scared as well.

Moments are passing by, the two young nation are still hugging each other for comfort until finally their eldest brother, a Norwegian man, enters the room calmly. He looks like a mess but seeing his younger siblings are hugging each other for comfort, he tries not to show how miserable he is right now. He walks to hug both of his younger sibling, but he ends up only taking the crying Faroese girl and cradle her gently while he let his Icelander boy to hug him.

“It’s okay… It’s just a storm…” The Norwegian mumbles softly as he tries to calm his little sister and brother.

“What happen outside, brother? Why are you taking so long?” Iceland mumbles softly. He is still hugging his brother gently.

“I’m sorry… There is a little problem outside, but you can rest assure that everything is fine.” Norway says calmly. The problem is actually pretty big, but he thinks his brother shouldn’t know that.

“Is Dan alright?” Faroe at last opens her mouth to ask a question. She is till sobbing quietly, but her brother had successfully calm her.

“Fine and well. It’s just the stupid Dane and that Swede fights for a trivial thing anyway… it’s really fine.” Norway smiles to the Faroese girl as he pats her head gently. Faroe nods slowly before she hides her face in her brother’s embrace again.

“The storm is still scary, though…” Faroe says again. Iceland nods to agree.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of the storm, my dearest brother and sister. It’s just Thor showing his mightiness… don’t be afraid, okay?” Norway smiles gently. Now he moves the Faroese girl to one of his hand and pick the Icelander boy using his other hand.

“Now, sleep. Everything is going to be fine in the morning…” Norway mumbles. He usually sleeps in his own room and put his sister and his brother in their bed in their shared room but instead he brings them to Iceland’s bed and they all laying close there while they snuggle close to each other. Iceland nods, he is tired and want some sleep while Faroe had stopped crying and seems so sleepy.

Norway smiles to them while he hugs his brother and his sister close. While he tries to make himself and his siblings feels comfortable, he starts singing a lullaby softly. His sound is so soft that his brother and his sister are now starting to fall asleep. He smiles while he sings at them, his hands are caressing their hair gently.

> **“** _Barnet legges i vuggen ned  
>  Stundom græder og stundom ler  
> Sove nu, sove nu, i Jesu navn  
> Jesu bevare barnet_
> 
> _Mor hun tok meg på sitt fang_  
>  danse med meg att og fram  
> Danse så med de små  
> Danse så, så skal barnet danse **”** _*_

At last those little children are asleep now. Norway feels glad that his younger siblings are now asleep. The storm is still raging outside but slowly the sounds of the screaming and broken things are slowly fading away. He sighs in relieve, he hates the noise those people are making too. He just wants some peace, especially a peaceful future for his younger siblings.

“Please rest well my brother and sister as a new tomorrow will come and who knows what happen after that… But I will protect you until one day you will be able to walk on your own…” Norway whispers to himself before he closes his eyes.

After all, once this storm ends a new day will rise again and a new era will be born. _**_

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> * The song: Gjendines Bådnlåt, a Norwegian lullaby.   
> ** Referencing the breakup of Kalmar Union. The fight outside the room is Sweden who wants to get away from Denmark. Poor boy.


End file.
